


The one with the JCB song

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Series: I'm Luke [1]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: I'm Luke, I'm five, and my dad's JC, my pop's Joey, and my momma's name is Kelly Baldwin Fatone, and  we live at one-five-sev …. I'm not s'posed to tell people where we live. But I know the number to call in case I got lost or something. I like Mega Ninja's and going to the beach and playing with my dogs.





	

I'm Luke, I'm five, and my dad's JC, my pop's Joey, and my momma's name is Kelly Baldwin Fatone, and we live at one-five-sev …. I'm not s'posed to tell people where we live. But I know the number to call in case I got lost or something. I like Mega Ninja's and going to the beach and playing with my dogs. My sister's name is Bri. She's twelve and she likes really lame stuff, like going shopping and girl comics and she's always yelling at me to get out of her room and stuff. She's ok, I guess, except when her friend Becka comes over, and then she gets really mean and yells at me and calls me a baby. I'm five! I'm old enough to go most everywhere now, except momma's office and dad's studio.

And the pool. I'm not allowed to play in the pool by myself, and Bri's not allowed to watch me on her own any more, not since we took the dogs swimming. It was only one time but everyone got really mad. Dad told me after that it's not fair to take them in the pool, because the dogs can't use the steps like I can, so they get stuck. It was easy to get Lily and Ben out, 'cos they're tiny small, but Pop had to get all the way into the pool, still wearing his clothes, to help Bessy get out. She's a Mayonnaise Mountain Dog, which means she's real big and real fluffy. I laughed when she tore Pop's shirt climbing up him, and Momma put me in time out. It was funny though. Bri thought so too. She's not always stupid and grown up. Only mostly. She had to help hose the dogs off, 'cos that stuff they put in pools to make it taste blue isn't good for dogs, momma said, and then Bri was crabby at me all evening cos I didn’t help wash them, and cos we weren't allowed tv for a week. A whole week. Just for taking the dogs in the pool. Grown ups are stupid some times.

I know some people think it's funny to have a dad and a pop and a momma, all together, but my teachers at school don’t let anybody tease or anything, and it's cos they all love each other, and me and Bri. My friend, Sam, only has one dad, and his momma left when he was really little and he doesn't remember her, and when his dad has to go away on work Sam has to stay with a nanny, and he gets really sad. Next time his dad has to be away Pop says Sam can come and stay with me. That's going to be so cool. I don’t think Sam will be sad when he can share my daddies, and no one can be sad when my momma hugs them. I miss my folks when they have to go abroad and stuff but mostly there's someone home, and sometimes we get to go with them. Bri says she's been to way more countries than me, but when I'm twelve like her I'll fly everywhere, all on my own, and I won’t make a fuss about having to sleep in those lay down airplane seats like she does.

Real grown ups don’t make a fuss. And they say thank you. And they are nice to people who help them out, like the air plane ladies, and waiters and drivers and stuff. I mostly say thank you, but sometimes I forget. If I'm good Dad calls me his little star, and sometimes Pop sneaks me ice cream or toys and stuff, and then momma scowls at him and he looks all scared and says he's sorry until she laughs and Dad laughs, and I like that.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> [I am having a really crappy few days and I can't tell if this is cute or awful, but I had to write it to get the little bugger out of my head, before I end up posting this in a cute kiddie font, or trying to illustrate it or reading it out loud or something. Actually, I have been reading it out loud, and he sort of lisps, and just imagine for a second how insanely pretty the offspring of JC and Kelly would be. Inspired by, and first line stolen from, the [JCB Song](http://www.jcbsong.co.uk/), currently riding high at #2 in the UK charts .... it's worth a look / listen. Thank you to [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/) for the read-over. Or apologies to her for publicly associating her with this - whichever seems appropriate.]


End file.
